WHISKERS, PAWS, AND HAIRBALLS
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: Thanks to a curse, the Winchester brothers are turned into incredibly adorable kittens.  Lucky for them, Bobby is there to care for them. How will he stand their cuteness and the chaos they bring. Rated K Plus for some swearing.


Inspired by LovinJackson and a picture she shared of her two new kittens. I dedicate this to her, Misha, and Ianto. Thanks for the inspiration. Also, a big thanks to my friend, Rosie, for the title! **smooches**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span>: Neither the boys nor anything related to Supernatural belongs to me. I'm just having an incredible amount of fun with the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Whiskers, Paws, and Hairballs<strong>

**By: Vanessa Sgroi**

The rumble of the Impala had alerted Bobby Singer to the fact that the Winchesters were there long before that knock came at the door. Worry set in when it seemed to take an inordinate amount of time between the cessation of sound from the Impala and the knock at the door. He was already speaking as he pulled the door open. "Okay, what trouble did you two idjits find yourselves now?" He frowned when he saw only Sam, the younger of the brothers, on his stoop.

"Uhh, hi, Bobby. S-Sorry to just…um…show up…you know, like this. But…"

Sam seemed super fidgety and nervous. He was sweating. What was even odder was that the hunter was cradling a smoke gray kitten in the crook of his left arm. Bobby shifted to the side and motioned for him to come inside. "Sam? Where's your brother?"

"Umm…see…th—that's the thing," Sam waggled the arm holding the kitten and looked down at the sleeping furball, "THIS is Dean."

"Oh, holy hell, boy—what'd he do get himself hit with a curse?"

"Y-yeah."

"Witch?"

"Warlock."

"Well, ain't that just grand. They're harder to break, you know."

"Yeah, I-I know," Sam fidgeted some more. "B-but there's…um…there's more. You see…um…I got hit with the same curse. A-a-and I think…I think I'm about to…um…change."

"Ahh, ya idjits," Bobby groused.

"D-Dean got h-hit first and he—he changed about an hour ago. 'n now it's m-my turn." Sam moaned and teetered on his feet.

"Well, balls! Ya mean I'm stuck with two kittens until I can break this thing?"

Sam squeezed his eyes closed. "Y-yeah. S-s-sorry, Bobby." He swayed again like a redwood in the face of a hurricane.

Bobby reached out and grabbed the gray kitten from his arm just as Sam sank to his knees with a thud. There was a flash of bright light and a swirl of red smoke. When it dissipated, a tiny black kitten sat blinking up at him, mewling. Bobby bent down and picked him up, rubbing the top of his head behind the ears. "Only the two of you—you know that—only you idjits manage to find crazy trouble. 'Course there was that time Rufus and I were turned into yaks, but we won't talk 'bout that. Don't hardly count none seein' as it was only for an hour."

The older man walked to the couch and deposited his two new "pets" on the couch, amused to see that the black kitten was bigger than his gray counterpart. Seemed logical when he thought about it. He straightened, took off his trucker cap and ran a hand through his hair before jamming the hat back on his head. "Well, now what am I supposed to do?"

Dean chose that moment to awaken, greenish eyes brilliant against the black fur. The kitten blinked sleepily at him. "Mew." The black kitten followed his brother's lead and locked his golden gaze on Bobby as well. The cuteness factor was off the charts.

Bobby shook his head. "Now knock that off," he grumbled. "I'm gonna start lookin' for that cure. You two behave yourselves!" Bobby moved to his desk and slumped in the chair behind it.

(SN) (SN) (SN)

_Dean looked at his brother and blinked slowly. "Sammy?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_So…kittens? H-he wasn't kidding, huh? The warlock?"_

"_Nope, he wasn't kidding. We were lucky I was able to get us here before I changed."_

"_You think Bobby'll find a cure?"_

"_I sure as hell hope so."_

_Dean stood, wobbling a bit on his paws. He peered at his brother and twitched his whiskers, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Without warning, he pounced, landing hard on Sam and pinching his ear between baby sharp teeth._

"_Gah! Ouch! Hey, what the hell?"_

"_Wanna play." Dean batted at Sammy's head._

"_You only wanna play 'cause you napped before we got to Bobby's. Maybe I want to nap."_

_Dean gave his best kitten growl and wrestled Sam over onto his back. "No. Play time."_

_Sammy squeaked. "Fine. You wanna play, we'll play!" Using his back legs and the benefit of his bigger size to his advantage, Sam flipped Dean off of him and bounced to his feet, immediately taking up classic stalker position. Eyes wide with glee, he pounced._

(SN) (SN) (SN)

Bobby looked up from the first tome he decided to peruse and watched, amused, as the two kittens tumbled and somersaulted across the couch. He had to admit, but only to himself of course, they were damned cute little balls of fluff. Shaking his head, he had to remind himself that they were humans trapped in a curse. He watched as the gray kitten gamboled over Sammy, who was laying on his back with four paws in the air, then winced when Dean slid off the front of the couch and hit the floor.

(SN) (SN) (SN)

_OOF! "HEY! Not fair!" Dean glared up at Sammy. He backed up and leapt but only caught the edge of the cushion. Despite his strategic, and desperate, use of his claws, he was unable to hang on and plopped back on the floor. After another couple of attempts without success, Dean felt a warm hand pick him up and settle him back on the couch. He mewed a thank you before turning his attention to Sam. Dean took a running start and tackled his baby brother._

"_Ow! Dean that's my tail!"_

"_I know!"_

"_Ow." Sammy slapped at Dean with his paws until he let go._

_Dean caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Intrigued, he twisted and turned and chased spinning in a tight circle until he caught his prey._

"_Dean, that's your own tail, dumbass!"_

_Dean looked at him with eyes full of innocent impishness, the end of his tail peeking out the other side of his mouth and twitching madly. "I know!"_

_The shenanigans continued with increasing vigor and intensity until a loud voice yelled from behind the desk._

(SN) (SN) (SN)

"Will ya two little idjits behave over there!" Bobby scolded. "All that hissin' and growlin', ya sound like your gonna kill each other!" As if properly chastened, the kittens belly-flopped on the cushion and stared at him. He shook his head and went back to reading.

(SN) (SN) (SN)

_Dean and Sam stared at Bobby for a few seconds and looked at each other. Sammy's ears twitched. He looked over his shoulder. "Let's go explore!" He hopped down off the couch._

"_Okay!" Dean followed. Halfway across the leaving room, he teetered and sat down on the threadbare carpet. "Wait!"_

"_What?"_

"_What if we run into rats? What if Bobby has rats?"_

"_Dean, in all the years that we've been coming here, have you ever seen rats at Bobby's?"_

"_Um…no, not in the house. Out around the junker cars maybe…"_

"_Well, we're not going outside—so c'mon let's go!"_

(SN) (SN) (SN)

Bobby heard the kittens jump off the couch and glanced up just in time to see them race off toward the kitchen. He cringed when he heard the clang of metal crash to the floor as something was tipped over. Another crash soon followed the first. Bobby stroked his beard as he turned back to the page he'd been reading.

"Reckon I'm gonna have to find a cure fast before those two destroy the place."

(SN) (SN) (SN)

_After exploring a dark and dusty corner of Bobby's basement, Dean sat down and began licking at his paw. After making sure it was reasonably clean, he licked it again and began groom the top of his head. A soft purr escaped._

"_Dean, what are you doing?" Sam watched his every move._

"_Cleaning myself."_

"_Dude, you're giving yourself a bath? Right here in the middle of the basement?"_

"_Yep. You should try it, Sammy. 's nice."_

_Sam followed his brother's lead and began grooming himself. He found himself purring too. Dean was right; this was very soothing._

(SN) (SN) (SN)

Bobby wasn't sure how much time had passed when he felt tiny needle-like claws pierce through his jeans and penetrate the skin of his leg. Swearing, he looked down to see the gray kitten—Dean—clawing his way upward. Seconds later, Sam followed, using the other leg as a ladder.

Reeling a little from the unexpected pain, he watched as the kittens crawled all over his books, pacing the length and width of the desk, meowing to beat the band.

"Well, what do you two furballs want?"

At his question, they both meowed louder and flicked their gazes between him and the kitchen.

"Aw, I got it. Ya two are hungry, aren't ya?" He stood and the kittens immediately jumped down and scurried toward the kitchen. "I ain't got cat food but I'll see what I can rustle up."

A quick search of his cupboards yielded a can of tuna fish. Bobby triumphantly retrieved it from the depths. He opened the can and dumped it onto a paper plate then set it on the floor. Bobby chuckled when Dean dived right in.

Sam, however, sniffed the tuna, sneezed, and turned away. He turned big eyes on Bobby.

"Well now, if ya don't want the tuna, what _do_ you want?"

The black kitten walked to the fridge and pawed at it, mewing loudly.

"Don't have no cream—this ain't the Ritz, ya know." Opening the refrigerator door, Bobby grabbed the carton of milk. "How about some of this, heh? It's 2%, how'll that do?"

Sam spun in circles, excited.

Grinning, Bobby filled a small bowl and put it on the floor. He watched Sam lap at the milk then looked back at Dean who had yet to lift his head from the mound of food in front of him. Bobby rolled his eyes ruefully. "You know, now that I think about it, I don't even wanna know what you two idjits have been using for a litter box."

(SN) (SN) (SN)

_Satiated, Dean yawned and headed back the couch. "How was your milk?"_

"_Good! How was your tuna?"_

"_Outstanding! Now I'm sleepy though."_

_Sam yawned. "Me too."_

_The kittens made their way up the side of the couch. Dean headed for the corner and curled into a ball, blinking sleepily. Suddenly, a great weight plunked down partially on top of him. He huffed and wiggled. "Hey, Sasquatch! I'm lyin' here."_

"_I know." Sammy wiggled and got comfortable. He dropped his head down on top of Dean's._

_Dean squirmed, stuck out a paw and wrapped it around Sammy's neck._

_Very soon the two kittens were deeply asleep._

(SN) (SN) (SN)

Much later, after more fruitless research, Bobby slammed the book he'd been staring at shut. He stood and stretched, noting the late hour on the clock hanging on the wall. Bobby walked to the couch, eyeing the two sleeping kittens. "Well, ain't that a sight. Ya two fight and roughhouse all afternoon and then sleep on top of each other at night. That's gotta be worth some blackmail when ya two are yourselves again."

Sammy opened his eyes, yawned, and blinked at Bobby quizzically before nosing back under Dean's chin.

"All right, ya urchins, I'm headin' off for some shut eye! See you puffballs in the mornin'."

Sometime after the witching hour, Bobby felt movement at the foot of the bed. Cracking open an eye, he watched the brothers teeter and trip around the bed. Soon they picked an apparently comfortable spot and settled down, once again curled into each other like two halves of a whole.

"Goodnight, ya idjits."

(SN) (SN) (SN)

Two weeks later, after countless hours of searching, Bobby found the cure. After an untold number of upchucked hairballs, one case of shredded toilet paper, a few broken glasses, one missing trucker's cap, several middle-of-the-night accidents and a goodly number of terrifying, heart-stopping moments involving Sammy sneaking out the door and disappearing into the junkyard and Dean performing death-defying feats no tiny kitten should ever attempt, Bobby was elated to finally find the answer he so desperately sought.

He quickly gathered the stuff he needed and deposited it on his desk before heading off to round up the kittens. By the time he returned to the living room, a panting, sweaty mess, Bobby thoroughly understood the saying "it's like herding cats". He held the two squirming bundles close for a moment then sat them down on the desk where they began to sniff around the small bowl of special milk he's placed there.

While they were so occupied, Bobby quickly drew the sigils needed around them. He lit incense and quickly smudged the smoke over top the tiny beasts. And just as they lapped up the last of the treated milk, Bobby recited the archaic words to dispel the curse.

There was a burst of bright light and a boom. Thick blue smoke eddied in the air and when it dispersed, there sat Sam and Dean Winchester, in human form once more.

"Whoa!"

"Wha'!"

"Holy shit!"

"Welcome back, boys." Bobby growled. He's was happy to see the Winchesters but ever so slightly sad to say goodbye to the kittens. Though, of course, he'd never admit it.

Sam and Dean blinked at him, not unlike their kitten selves had for the last two weeks. "Um…thanks, Bobby," murmured Sam.

"Yeah," added Dean, "really, man, thank you! It's…um…it's good to be back."

"You're welcome. Now why don't you two idjits go get showered and cleaned up—you're both a mess."

"Uhh…s-sounds good," stuttered Dean. "Sooo, Bobby…we were really…you know…umm…?"

"Kittens? Yep. Got pictures too. Lotsa pictures. You two were so cuddly-wuddly." Bobby grinned when he saw the brothers both blush.

Dean spun on his heel and headed for the stairs. "I call first shower!"

Sam sprinted for the stairs. "Not if I get there first!"

"I'll make lunch while you boys are gettin' cleaned up," Bobby called.

The brothers both nodded as they ran.

"Lemme guess what ya want—tuna fish sandwiches and tall glasses of milk!" Bobby's laughter followed them all the way up the stairs.

_**FIN**_


End file.
